


All That Is Gold (Does Not Glitter)

by averzierlia



Category: Death Note, Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averzierlia/pseuds/averzierlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That time Arthur found a magic notebook and decided to change the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Is Gold (Does Not Glitter)

When Merlin finally figures it out, he gives up pretending to be normal (or as normal as he's pretending to be) and uses his magic to track Arthur down.

“Are you fucking _insane_?” he asks, which is a stupid question, because this is Arthur. Of course he's insane. This many lives together and he should really know this by now. And this is _exactly_ what he should have expected Arthur to do.

“Are you actually complaining?” Arthur asks, spinning his chair around to face Merlin.

“Complaining? Am I _complaining_? When I said that I wanted you to unite the world I didn't mean 'Hey, why don't you kill all the criminals with a _magic notebook_ '.”

“Hyuk, hyuk, should have been more specific with this one,” says the great black...thing floating next to Arthur's desk.

Merlin waves a hand in it's direction “No one was talking to _you_.” It opens it's mouth again but no sound comes out this time, thanks to Merlin's magic.

“You can see it? Wait, never mind, stupid question,” Arthur corrects himself.

“Give it here, Arthur,” Merlin tells him, holding out a hand for the book.

Arthur pouts. “ _Fine_ ,” he says, and hands it over.

“Good, now let's go, you can start helping me with my work as M.”

Arthur grins and takes his hand.


End file.
